Insight
by PrimulaD
Summary: Methos se reencuentra con parte de su pasado, parte bastante interesada en cortarle la cabeza. Primera parte del arco. Puede leerse como capítulo único.


**Insight.**

**La Comprensión fundamental de uno mismo no llega mediante el conocimiento o la acumulación de experiencias... La comprensión de uno mismo es de instante en instante. (La Libertad primera y última. J. Krishnamurti).**

**Crónicas 1:1**

La esbelta figura de Adam Pierson apareció en la entrada del bar. El atardecer presagiaba una noche tormentosa. Joe recién había abierto, se encontraba limpiando el mostrador y alistando todo para el inicio de la jornada. Reparó en su huésped, observándolo avanzar hacia él con ese característico andar descuidado. Vestía unos jeans desgastados y una playera polo blanca, suelta; encima. el inseparable abrigo típico de los inmortales. Se detuvo ante el perchero y colgó distraídamente el abrigo. Joe pensó para sí que se veía un poco pálido.

– ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? –exclamó con simpatía, tendiéndole una cerveza.

– Aquí y allá –extendió la mano para alcanzar la cerveza y se acomodó en un banco del mostrador. ¿Y Mac? – añadió rodeando el lugar con un vistazo, a pesar de no sentir su presencia lo buscaba.

– ¿Problemas? –la sonrisa torcida expresaba mucho más que la única palabra que pronunciara.

– No, sólo quería verlo –respondió Adam sonriendo con cinismo.

– Por un momento pensé que... –Adam lo interrumpió.

– ¿Que andaban tras de mí? Sé cuidarme solo.

– Sí, ya sé.

– Vamos Joe, dame algo de crédito –dijo mirándolo con un extraño dejo de ternura que no le conocía.

– Fue a Nueva York –dijo Joe tras una pausa– al menos eso dijo.

– No siempre se gana –contestó meditabundo, poniendo la botella en la barra, como si recapacitara, añadió– no se ha recuperado, ¿Verdad?

– Ya lo conoces, le cuesta conciliar sus emociones con su código de honor.

– Sí, ya lo creo –tomó pensativamente la cerveza y comenzó a pasear en silencio de lado a lado con ella en la mano.

– ¿Quieres quedarte quieto? Me estás poniendo nervioso –exclamó Joe moviendo la cabeza, tras un par de minutos de paseo se estaba sintiendo bastante incómodo. La inquietud de Pierson se le estaba contagiando– ¿Qué sabes de Rottgen? –soltó Joe a quemarropa. Era un asunto de vigilantes que no podía alejar de su pensamiento.

– No mucho... ¿Algún problema? –la mirada de Methos pareció extraviarse en una memoria lejana.

– Desapareció del retiro de vigilantes dos meses antes de que llegara Kell, solía estar retirado y no tiene observador fijo, no lo podemos ubicar.

– Ya aparecerá... ¿Es peligroso?

– Bastante –contestó Joe pensativo.

– ¿Temes que haya regresado al juego?

– Así es.

Por un instante Joe empatizó con él. Lo miró, su conducta extraña lo estaba sacando de quicio, no era el indolente y típico Pierson que él conocía, demasiado ligero, alguien que parecía no tomar en serio la inmortalidad, ni aún la suya. Hoy le parecía demasiado humano, y eso, por algún motivo lo incomodaba. Se preguntó si ese mismo prejuicio sentirían los demás mortales que lo conocieran, se recordó que excepto él y Amy, ningún vigilante sabía que era inmortal. Su mirada se perdió recordando lo feliz que Don Salzer parecía siempre que se encontraba con Adam, y muy a su pesar sonrió, pensando que la persona que mejor había conocido a Methos, era quien durante más tiempo lo había buscado. Observó al inmortal detenerse súbitamente.

– ¿Qué podría hacer que un inmortal fuera del juego regresara? – pensó Methos en voz alta. Joe lo miraba fijamente, estaba pensando lo mismo.

– Saber que seguías vivo.

La voz de Cassandra resonó en el bar vacío a esas horas. Joe se sobresaltó, lo que menos quería era que dos inmortales lucharan en su bar. Mac le había dicho que ella había perdonado la vida de Methos, pero por su tono, un tanto preocupado, había deducido que era un arreglo temporal. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta. Ojalá Mac estuviera aquí.

La inmortal se perfilaba amenazadora al centro de la habitación, empuñando una hermosa espada en la mano derecha.

Joe creyó que Pierson se volvería, pero permaneció acodado en la barra dándole la espalda, clavando la barbilla en el pecho.

– ¡Perfecto! –exclamó Pierson con voz fastidiada, aún sin volverse tronó: "¿Quieres mi cabeza? ¡Hazlo ya!"

– ¿Crees que no lo haría? Andas desarmado como un cobarde para que no te maten. ¿Crees merecer piedad? Te conozco y esta vez Duncan no está aquí para rogar por tu vida –el desprecio en la voz era tangible. Joe sintió estar trasplantado en un lugar que no le correspondía.

– ¿Duncan? –se volvió hacia ella y sonriendo irónicamente asió su muñeca con un rápido movimiento doblándole el brazo hacia atrás, obligándola con esta maniobra a soltar la espada. Con otro movimiento la giró hasta tenerla frente a él: "Estoy de muy mal humor" masculló muy cerca de su rostro, luego la empujó hacia un lado mientras le daba un puntapié a la espada alejándola hasta un rincón.

Regresó al banco y su cerveza. Ella se abalanzó contra él. Volvió a girar velozmente y le tomó ambas muñecas, acercándola nuevamente a su rostro "Ahora no Cassandra". Respondió doblando la rodilla, elevando un golpe hacia las ingles, Methos se limitó a esquivarlo saltando hacia atrás, liberándola de su presa.

Joe miraba la escena estático, aún no se retiraba de la puerta, casi sonreía, agradablemente sorprendido con esa faceta de inmortal que le conocía poco, que le impedía formarse un juicio desapasionado de su amigo. Aún no alcanzaba a comprender qué había pasado cuando oyó la voz de Methos decir, formando una "T" con ambas manos:– ¡Espera, tiempo!

Cassandra estaba tensa, dispuesta a un nuevo ataque, sabía que sus técnicas de hechicería no eran muy útiles contra él, así que llevaba una Misericordia en la parte posterior del cinturón. La exclamación de Methos la desconcertó, deteniendo el camino de su mano hacia el arma.

– Aquí no – Methos señaló con la cabeza hacia Joe.

Ella pareció apenas darse cuenta de la presencia de Joe, mirándolo con extrañeza.

– Fecha y lugar, –dijo volviendo el rostro hacia Methos, se dirigió hacia la espada y la recogió del suelo, la guardó en el interior del abrigo.

Methos se sentó nuevamente en su banco, y sin darle importancia dijo: "En el dojo de Mac, mañana a las 5 de la tarde."

– Duncan no está –repuso ella mirándolo irónicamente.

– Tengo una llave –dijo él alzando las cejas inocentemente.

– Sin trampas –dijo Cassandra encaminándose a la puerta.

– Si tú lo dices... –contestó volviendo a su cerveza.

Por un instante Joe pensó que Cassandra atacaría a Pierson por la espalda, pero se sintió aliviado al verla girar hacia él.

– Lo siento Joe –murmuró desviando la mirada.

– Está bien –replicó abriéndole paso– no hubo daño.

Cassandra empuñó la cerradura de la puerta y salió.

**Crónicas 1:2**

«Vivir con sobresalto... es lo que hacen. ¿Por qué debería extrañarme?, convivir con inmortales puede atraer estos accidentes». El pensamiento cruzó la mente de Joe, expresándose en sus facciones.

El rostro de Pierson reflejaba emociones encontradas, una dominando sobre las otras, Joe vio verdadera preocupación en el rostro de Pierson, ¿Por quién? negó con la cabeza pensando ¡No, no por MacLeod!, quizá porque él mismo estaba pensando en MacLeod.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –el pensamiento de Methos salió en voz alta, denotando aprensión y desconcierto.

– ¿Connor? –añadió Joe. Pareció recordar algo y se apresuró hacia el teléfono, tenía que localizar al vigilante en turno de Duncan. ¿A dónde vas? –exclamó al verlo dirigirse a la salida, colgó el auricular sin completar el marcado.

– Lejos, tal vez París, Grecia... El Tíbet, ¡yo qué sé! –repuso deteniéndose molesto– gracias por la cerveza –añadió más amable, pero vacilante.

– Pero... Cassandra... –Joe hizo una mueca deteniéndose a media frase.

La sensación de irrealidad cesó, ahora pisaba terreno conocido, ése era el Methos familiar, al que no entendía, el que se comportaba de manera rara causándole cantidad de sentimientos confusos. Era el superviviente, al que no le importaba el honor, ni las reglas, pero se recordó nuevamente que le debía la vida de Amy. ¿Quién era él para juzgarlo?, ¿él que le había tendido una trampa por motivos egoístas? Se dirigió nuevamente hacia el mostrador, olvidando abrir la puerta. Sentía que necesitaba urgentemente un trago.

– Si necesitas dinero... –añadió, deteniéndose en seco al observar una enfurecida expresión, que tampoco le había visto: en los ojos un acerado brillo asesino mientras sus pupilas se empequeñecían.

Sin embargo, un cambio súbito se operó en el rostro de Methos en cuestión de segundos, soltó una sonora carcajada, luego regresó y se sentó en el banco. Todavía sacudiéndose de risa le pidió entrecortadamente– ¿Otra cerveza?

– Eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza –dijo Joe, totalmente desconcertado, sacudiendo la cabeza, realmente este inmortal obstinado le hacía honor a su nombre, todo parecía tan irreal. ¿En dónde terminaba Methos y empezaba Adam Pierson? Rodeó el mostrador y le tendió la cerveza, su rostro aún extrañado.

Methos bebía tranquilamente. El desconcierto de Joe era evidente, su pensamiento se detuvo al caer en cuenta que había visto a Methos el inmortal, no al Adam Pierson bonachón y siempre en quiebra que él "conocía" tan bien, se sintió estúpido. 15 años eran muchos para poder cambiar la concepción que tenía de él, se preguntó cuál era. Después de varios sorbos, ya tranquilo, Methos le dijo:

– No puedo pelear contra ella, sería inútil.

¿Le estaba dando una explicación?, Joe no supo qué pensar, nunca sabía, pero su voz dejaba traslucir extrañas emociones. Tampoco supo qué decirle, a qué atenerse. Pensó desolado que si quería consejo, había acudido a la persona equivocada.

– Adam, yo... mi dimensión es diferente de la tuya, de la de ustedes... es una visión tem–

– No temo perder Joe –lo interrumpió fijando la vista en la botella.

– ¿Entonces temes ganar? –la comprensión del pensamiento llegó como una ola, cada vez lo sorprendía más.

– Algo así –nuevamente interpuso esa cortina de acero que por un breve instante había abierto, mostrando un asomo de su realidad. Su tono volvía a ser descuidado, juvenil y socarrón como siempre.

– Vamos Adam, al menos consiguió que te calmaras, ¿no? –Joe trató de darle una inflexión de broma a su voz, ¡Resultó! Ambos festejaron la broma rompiendo la tensión del momento.

Joe abordó el tema, (aunque nunca sabía si era el momento apropiado) que le estaba zumbando en la cabeza desde la breve lucha de Methos con Cassandra y tampoco sabía si le contestaría.

– Nunca había visto que te movieras... así –aventuró haciendo un movimiento amplio con la mano y acodándose en el mostrador.

– No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, pero debo aceptar que lo hice –contestó.

Muchas de sus frases sonaban crípticas, como si midiera el impacto de cada palabra pronunciada, y parecía hacer eso cuando quería sondear el terreno que pisaba y a la vez, decir algo.

– ¿Y eso qué diablos significa? –tronó Joe, ese inmortal exasperaría hasta a un muerto, pensó para sí. Se sirvió un whiskey.

– Deja de buscar significados Joe, solo significa Eso. Que lo hice. El cuerpo no olvida –finalizó encogiendo los hombros y poniendo cara inocente.

De repente, en otro de sus súbitos cambios de humor, pareció cansarse de fastidiar a Joe. Dijo con seriedad y a manera de explicación.

– Viví mucho tiempo en Grecia, prácticamente soy Griego por adopción, además cuando aprendí... estaba de moda –añadió con una gran sonrisa, haciendo una pausa. Era rara la vez que Pierson decía algo de su propio pasado, generalmente se limitaba a contestar preguntas sobre los acontecimientos de la época, pero no sobre él; así que Joe le dio la bienvenida a la información. Agregó: – Peleábamos cuerpo a cuerpo. Esparta no era el paraíso, la disciplina lo era todo... las jornadas eran muy largas y los placeres estaban destinados a las clases altas, y eran pocos para los comunes.

Joe contuvo la respiración, agradeciendo la locuacidad de su amigo que miraba la marca de la cerveza como evocando la magia del pasado, luego lo miró fijamente.

– ¿Qué? –le dijo Pierson poniendo su mejor cara de interrogación, ladeando la cabeza.

– Entonces recuerdas todo, ¿no es así?

– Bueno, no recuerdo en qué año pero... digamos que sí y no –le contestó saboreando su cerveza con placer.

– Te das cuenta de que acabas de describir algo que sucedía hace 2500 años, como... como si hubiera sido tu adolescencia. Sin quererlo el historiador que había sido emergió con su insaciable curiosidad de verdad.

– Lo era –respondió. Se acercó al perchero y se enfundó en su abrigo. Pareció recordar algo, giró, se acercó al mostrador y, ante los apenados ojos de Joe, puso un billete de 10 dólares en el mostrador, le hizo un guiño y salió del bar.

Joe movió la cabeza incrédulo, Adam siempre hacía algo inesperado. En realidad nunca se había preguntado conscientemente sobre los ingresos de los inmortales. Pero era lógico... Sonrió moviendo la cabeza, y decidió centrar su pensamiento en otra cosa: Duncan, ¿Habría ido a visitar la tumba de Connor? ¿Seguiría martirizándose, cuestionando su código de honor nuevamente?

– ¡Ya pasó un año, por dios! –Exclamó Joe en voz alta, el eco del vacío bar le devolvió sus palabras.

**Crónicas 1:3**

Era un departamento amplio, con dos recámaras, céntrico, amueblado con pocas cosas: en su cuarto sólo tenía una cama amplia, un sillón y un escritorio, una cocineta con desayunador y 3 bancos, la sala consistía en un sofá amplio, un sillón reclinable tapizado en piel y una mesita al centro, en una esquina una cantina con 3 taburetes. Todos los muebles en una ecléctica mixtura, bizarra, aunque predominaba la madera, incluso la puerta y el marco del ventanal. El contraste lo marcaban el edredón de la cama, los cojines del sofá y la alfombra en blanco, así como su pequeña vajilla.

Methos arrojó el abrigo sobre la mesita de centro y se repantigó en el sillón, miró cansinamente a su alrededor, alzando las cejas con extrañeza. «¿Cómo diablos llegué a esto?» pensó en voz alta. Se daba cuenta además, que había revelado demasiado de sí mismo.

Hacía 6 meses, lo recordaba perfectamente, había encontrado a ese obstinado escocés en su desván, que una vez más había recuperado, la conversación había derivado de sus viajes a la necesidad de un lugar fijo justificando de esa manera la readquisición del dojo y aún la barcaza. Methos estaba feliz, hurgaba en las cajas sin desempacar, cambiaba las sillas de lugar, parecía un chiquillo. Amaba a Duncan como no había amado a otro amigo desde Silas, Silas... tan preocupado por el bienestar de Methos como Methos mismo..., aún le dolía haberlo matado, después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, era sólo un niñote, buen amigo que se negó a cambiar con los tiempos, pero que no obstante, lo había amado. Alejó el pensamiento de su mente y volvió a Duncan. – Deberías tener un lugar fijo tú también Methos –le había dicho, y se le había salido– Ah... Tengo uno. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta del desliz, el escocés lo había mirado de reojo alzando la ceja y sonriendo sardónicamente. Él tan sólo había encogido levemente los hombros quitándole importancia al asunto, pero empezó a caminar nerviosamente alrededor del cuarto, finalmente se sentó en la cama.

Mac se incorporó y se acercó a Methos, sentándose a su lado.

– ¿Methos? –movió la mano delante de sus ojos.

– Qué

– ¿Me vas a decir? –Duncan le sonreía traviesamente.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Dónde está tu "lugar fijo"? –hizo el gesto de entrecomillar una palabra, ladeando la cabeza.

– No te oí –murmuró desviando la mirada hacia el piso.

– Por eso te lo repito –dijo Duncan. – Vamos Methos, ya sé que no confías en nadie, pero somos amigos–añadió sonriendo con su irresistible sonrisa.

– Bueno... verás, tengo un departamento aquí –dijo suavemente, observándolo.

– ¿Hace... cuánto? –preguntó Duncan alzando las cejas, sonriendo divertido ante el visible embarazo de Methos.

– ¡Como 6 años! –tronó, amoscado por la evidente diversión de Duncan.

– ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarlo por tanto tiempo?, ¡Soy tu amigo! –preguntó fingiendo enojo, él mejor que nadie sabía que a Methos le gustaba su privacidad.

– No lo oculté, no a todos... Amanda...

– ¿Amanda? ¿Qué tiene que ver Amanda con...? ¿Methos?

– Déjame terminar..., aunque, no es que no me guste pero... –ahora vio su oportunidad de fastidiarlo, sonriendo de medio lado.

Duncan lo tomó de las solapas del abrigo y gruñó entre dientes:

– Amanda es peligrosa, aléjate de ella.

Methos abrió la boca para decir algo, y así se quedó, un gesto de interrogación cruzándole el rostro. Aunque MacLeod parecía aprovechar y disfrutar todas la oportunidades para incomodarlo, algo le hizo pensar que había algo más. Duncan lo soltó y se volvió a sentar a su lado.

– De verdad la amas, ¿no es cierto Mac? –le preguntó Methos exhibiendo su sonrisa más encantadora, luego añadió– No, no me acosté con ella, fue a buscarme cuando... tú sabes... cuando...

– ¿Y cómo supo dónde vivías? –le soltó con una sonrisa cínica.

– No lo sé, un buen día se apareció en París y me dijo que tenías problemas, que habías... – se detuvo y fijó nuevamente la vista en el piso, añadió sin terminar la frase anterior– entonces compré este, ya sabes es que tú... bueno, desde entonces hemos mantenido el contacto... y no importa dónde me halle, (Duncan sustituyó por "esconda" de manera automática) consigue localizarme –le dio un brusco giro al tema.

Duncan no podía creer lo que oía y lo que no ¡Sabía tan poco de Methos! Regresó a su humor juguetón, le puso una mano en el hombro y mirándolo de reojo, le sonrió socarrón.

– Siempre creí que tú eras tu prioridad.

– ¡Deja de molestar! –contestó gruñón, sacudiendo el hombro.

– Siempre me pregunté por qué insistías en pagar hoteles y no tenías un lugar fijo aquí. Yo... pienso quedarme aquí por un tiempo y... bueno...

– Nos vemos MacLeod –dijo Methos saliendo abruptamente.

Un buen día lo había visitado, habían pasado una tarde agradable, platicando de todo y de nada, vieron un par de DVD, después se habían embriagado y reído un rato. Amanecieron tendidos en la alfombra. El sonido de un celular los despertó, Methos saltó hacia el abrigo y sacó el teléfono del bolsillo.

– Adams, sí... media hora... ok.

– ¿Adams? –la voz de Mac tronó en su cerebro trayéndolo a la realidad, estaba acodado en el piso, los ojos entrecerrados, la voz somnolienta.

– Lo siento Mac, tengo que irme –se fue desnudando de camino a la recámara, dejando una estela de ropa en el camino, se dio una rápida ducha y salió del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura. Mac miró fugazmente a través de la abierta puerta de la habitación cuando se enfundaba unos jeans y un jersey. Miró su reloj, ¡Era demasiado temprano! Methos sacudió el cabello húmedo y cruzó con largas zancadas la sala, salió del departamento.

Duncan lo observaba extrañado, ¿Qué había sido eso?, Se incorporó y se dirigió a la ducha. «Ya estoy viejo para estas cosas», pensaba mientras el agua resbalaba sobre su cuerpo. ¿Cómo es que se había emborrachado… tenía tantos años de falta de práctica? Poco a poco las telarañas se iban apartando de su cerebro haciéndole paso a las ideas. ¿Por qué no?, Dijo para sí. Era la primera vez desde la muerte de Connor que se sentía tan feliz de estar con un amigo. Connor... una punzada de dolor lo atravesó, apartó el pensamiento y lo volvió hacia Methos, recordó que había dicho Adams... ¿sería posible?... era un nombre que Methos no usaba hacía 200 años por lo menos...

– ¡Cierto! Adams, Doctor Benjamín Adams –era una aseveración en voz alta.

Methos regresó por la tarde, casi anocheciendo, se veía pálido y cansado, echó un vistazo alrededor, todo estaba ordenado, ¿Era posible que Duncan? ..., «sí, debió haber arreglado». Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro ¡Era tan ordenado!, Siempre estaba poniendo las cosas en su lugar, se quitó el jersey y lo aventó en el sofá, fue al frigorífico y se sirvió agua fría, se recostó en el sillón cerrando los ojos. El ruido en su cabeza lo puso en alerta, abrió los ojos alargando la mano hacia el abrigo, dio 3 largas zancadas blandiendo la espada ante sí en guardia. La manija de la puerta se abrió y apareció un MacLeod sonriente, con dos bolsas de víveres en un brazo y una llave en la mano. Methos bajó la espada apuntando al piso.

– Me tomé la libertad de arreglar un poco y revisar tu inexistente despensa... ¡Hey, no es para tanto! –le dijo Duncan mirando alternativamente a Methos, su espada y las bolsas de víveres.

– No he tenido tiempo MacLeod –contestó cansado, apresurándose a dejar la espada y ayudarle con las bolsas, agradeciendo su presencia.

– ¿El inmortal más viejo del mundo no ha tenido tiempo? –MacLeod soltó una sonora carcajada, se dirigió a la cocineta y comenzó a desempacar la bolsa.

– Prepararé algo para cenar... o tal vez ¿Prefieres salir? !Yo invito! –dijo sonriente, la risa de Mac siempre era contagiosa.

– Cenemos aquí –contestó Duncan mientras acomodaba los víveres en la despensa. Sabía que le gustaba cocinar y sentía curiosidad de verlo.

El celular sonó nuevamente, Methos se alejó hacia la recámara. Duncan lo vio regresar a la cocineta afligido.

– Mac, yo... –comenzó a decir, la mirada baja.

– No hay problema, nos vemos otro día –Duncan tomó su abrigo del perchero y se dirigió a la salida "Cuida tu cabeza... Doctor Adams" –añadió.

Abandonó el departamento dejándolo perplejo. ¿Era posible que lo hubiera seguido sin que él se diera cuenta? Desechó la idea, lo habría "sentido". MacLeod lo pillaba desprevenido, parecía aceptarlo siempre, con sus rarezas y su costumbre de dejar las preguntas sin contestar... Se volvió a poner el abrigo y guardó la espada. Comprendió que Mac ya lo sabía todo, y no estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto.

Regresó al presente, miró el vacío departamento, maldijo por lo bajo y se oprimió las sienes. Se negaba a pensar en las posibilidades y Cassandra no se apartaba de su mente. Una hora después, había tomado una decisión.

**Crónicas 1:4**

El gimnasio estaba vacío, llegó dos horas antes de las 5. El lugar estaba limpio, Mac le había dado una llave hacía tiempo _"Por si quieres entrenar", _le había dicho con esa manera discreta con que hacía todo, sabía que a Methos no le agradaba ser notado, que los demás se enteraran de sus gustos y hábitos, y lo respetaba. De hecho sabía que MacLeod estaba bastante consciente de que su propia existencia y accesibilidad eran un peligro para Methos. Sin embargo, él mismo había decidido afrontar las consecuencias. No había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin saber exactamente lo que eso significaba.

Examinó sus motivos para estar ahí, sacó el celular y lo apagó, colgó el abrigo en el perchero y sacó la espada, se preparó mentalmente, _"Pase lo que pase, gane o pierda, estoy seguro que lo lamentaré"_. ¡Sabía que iba a ser un encuentro difícil! Colocó la espada en el escritorio y se sentó en la silla, abandonándose en las memorias de su pasado. El tiempo se le deslizó rápidamente, perdido como estaba en su mundo interior, volviendo una y otra vez a la hermosa Cassandra, a la bella hechicera.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró con un portazo, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Movió la cabeza, ¿Por qué a los inmortales les gustaba la teatralidad?, Esbozó una sonrisa cínica y ladeó la cabeza, las manos entrecruzadas sobre la empuñadura de la Ivanhoe.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso Methos? –la voz de Cassandra sonó despectiva.

– Pensaba en tu entrada triunfal... Cassie –contestó con el mismo tono.

– ¿Podríamos empezar esto de una buena vez? –ella se dirigió al centro del dojo.

– ¿Es tanto tu odio que arriesgas tu cabeza para obtener la mía? –preguntó Methos.

– Sí, lo es –Cassandra sabía que MacLeod iría tras ella.

– ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para disuadirte? –caminó hasta estar frente a ella.

– No –la respuesta fue corta, cargada de odio.

– Empecemos entonces... –Methos hizo una inclinación sin perderla de vista, agarró la espada con ambas manos y la cruzó ante su cuerpo en posición defensiva, haciendo un círculo alrededor de ella, lento, sin dejar de verla directamente a los ojos, la mandíbula trabada tensamente y el rostro encubierto por una máscara de inexpresividad.

Cassandra aventuró un estoque –él bloqueó sin esfuerzo– luego giró sobre su propio eje cortando en diagonal –nuevamente fue bloqueada. Se decidió por un ataque directo, blandió la espada con ambas manos y lanzó una lluvia de veloces cortes hacia Methos, rompiendo su andar circulante y forzándolo a retroceder, sin embargo él alcanzó a bloquearlos, deteniendo cada golpe con la espada a uno y otro lado sin perder la posición defensiva.

Methos sintió la pared tocar su espalda, saltó hacia un lado esquivando a tiempo la punta de la espada de su enemiga, adoptó nuevamente la defensa. Cassandra lanzó un estoque bajo, él ladeó el cuerpo sin mover la posición de su espada, le tiró una patada baja barriendo el piso con un semigiro, él saltó hacia el otro lado y se apartó de la pared, circundándola sin bajar la guardia.

– ¿Te estás cansando Methos...? –comenzó a decir extendiendo la mano.

No le replicó, mirándola intensamente, sabía que si la escuchaba sería el fin. Ella avanzó y, fingiendo un balanceo a la izquierda, cortó el movimiento con un brusco giro a la derecha, alcanzando a traspasar el jersey de Methos, él gimió y trastabilló hacia atrás, la herida era profunda, contuvo el aliento y se reconcentró, aunque un poco doblado hacia el frente, presionó la herida con la mano izquierda y concentró la fuerza en la derecha, tomando el puño de la espada con firmeza y sin darle tiempo a Cassandra de reincorporarse de su giro, le dio un golpe de canto a la guarnición de su espada consiguiendo arrancársela de la mano, ella dio un rápido vistazo hacia donde había caído y comenzó a retroceder para alcanzarla, lentamente. Methos se preguntó si traería la Misericordia enfundada a la pretina de los pantalones como en el bar, parecía que no, decidió no confiarse.

Methos cesó el movimiento envolvente, el dolor amenazaba con nublarle los sentidos, agradecía esos segundos que le daba ella al alejarse hacia su espada. Podía sentir la sensación de hormigueo previa al rápido proceso de cicatrización de los de su raza, pero dolía infernalmente, sabía que si se quedaba quieto aceleraría el proceso. Decidió correr el riesgo, Cassandra también lo sabía, así que aprovechó ese momento para lanzar otra patada baja derribándolo. Maldijo para sí, sintiendo el lacerante dolor en su costado izquierdo. Ella alcanzó la espada con un salto y, en segundos estaba ondeándola sobre Methos, aún en el suelo alcanzó a desviar el golpe asiendo l hoja con ambas manos, rodó rápidamente sobre su derecha, el rostro aún contorsionado por el dolor. Se incorporó dando traspiés, con esfuerzo, tratando de recuperar su concentración y reunir fuerzas.

– ¿No piensas atacarme cobarde? –casi le escupió las palabras.

No contestó, el rostro nuevamente pétreo, inconmovible, la mandíbula trabada; sonrió internamente, ¡Estaba consiguiendo lo que quería!

– ¡Pelea!

Cassandra comenzaba a respirar irregularmente.

Con agilidad lo encaró golpeando con la hoja su Ivanhoe, él la rechazó enderezando levemente la postura, Cassandra giró sobre su eje tratando de repetir el movimiento con que lo hirió, él giró al lado opuesto, hablando por primera vez desde que iniciaron la pelea.

– No dos veces, querida.

Se alejó con dos zancadas y adoptó la posición defensiva, ya casi recuperado. De improviso se enderezó y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la oficina, esta acción sacó completamente de concentración a Cassandra.

– ¡Vuélvete, o tendré que atacarte por la espalda!

– Has como quieras –contestó él sin volverse, arrojando su espada al piso.

La inmortal se abalanzó contra él blandiendo la espada a la altura de su cuello, Methos vio el movimiento reflejado en los cristales de la oficina y se agachó rápidamente, girando y tacleándola por la cintura. Cayeron ambos al piso, él se apresuró a desarmarla sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella, presionándole las manos contra el piso. Cassandra se retorcía furiosa, sintiéndose muy cansada. Methos pensó con abatimiento en el desgaste emocional de ambos, eso era lo más cansado.

– Ya basta Cassie –dijo Methos muy suavemente, sin aflojar la presión de piernas y manos.

– ¡Bastardo! –le escupió el rostro. Methos se mordió levemente el labio inferior, se limpió la mejilla con el hombro.

– Tal vez lo sea, no lo recuerdo –contestó aún suavemente, sabía que ella estaba reuniendo fuerzas para reiniciar el combate.

– Yo... recuerdo todo –masculló ella entre dientes.

– Yo también –musitó él acercando sus labios a los de ella. Cassandra le dio un cabezazo rechazando la caricia. Methos apartó el rostro a tiempo, entrecerrando los ojos.

– ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Cómo te atreves! –gritó ella con indignación.

–No quiero luchar contigo –contestó él traicionado por un profundo tono de dulzura.

Cassandra abrió los ojos incrédula, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Methos la silenció besándola suave y profundamente. Los recuerdos inundaron su alma con imágenes contradictorias que se sucedían implacables: Methos llegando a la tienda de esclavas con una sonrisa en los labios, ella colgándose a su cuerpo como su única tabla de salvación, él acariciando su mejilla y apartando delicadamente el cabello de su rostro... y luego Kronos reclamando el botín de guerra. Las lágrimas la traicionaron, su cuerpo se aflojó liberando la tensión de 3500 años.

**Crónicas1:5**

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó roncamente, el rostro bañado en llanto.

– Era la mejor alternativa posible –dijo él contestando la pregunta, la liberó de su peso ayudándola a sentarse, se arrodilló frente a ella tomándole las manos.

– No hiciste nada por... –Methos le posó un dedo sobre los labios.

– Tú lo hiciste... escapaste... te vi... –la miró sonriendo con ternura.

– Y Kronos...

– Desvié su atención. No te quería a ti, era su manera de mostrarme quién tenía el control –dijo él besando las manos de Cassandra. Se incorporó y alcanzó la cajita de los pañuelos desechables se la tendió.

Ella se quedó en silencio, sentada en el suelo, comenzaba a comprender, a responder los "por qué" que la habían atormentado desde que huyó del campo de los jinetes. Comenzó a comprender las implicaciones de la respuesta de Methos ¡Él también había sido esclavo!, esclavo de Kronos. ¿Qué había sido Methos exactamente?, ¿incondicional de un asesino que solamente pensaba en saquear, incendiar, violar y destruir? No. Había sido solamente otro inmortal tratando de sobrevivir... y de evitar que la mataran. Se preguntó si tenía el derecho de culparlo. Si la visión que había mantenido su odio vivo se refería exclusivamente a la falta de piedad que mostraba esa pandilla de la edad de Bronce.

Ella lo había amado. Síndrome de Estocolmo, le había dicho Methos pero no, no era eso, Cassandra había amado a Methos, el jinete de la muerte, el portador de la desolación apocalíptica de su época. Y no se lo podía perdonar a sí misma. Descubrió que ésa era la razón por la que quería su cabeza. No era su poder, no era venganza; simplemente quería destruir algo que había amado porque consideraba que tenía que borrar esa debilidad vergonzosa de su vida. La comprensión de sí misma la humilló, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

– Somos humanos Cassie –le dijo él comprendiéndola al instante.

– No lo somos... no lo somos, y lo sabes –sollozó.

– Pero sus sentimientos, sus emociones, su forma de vida los hicimos nuestros –le contestó suavemente tomando su barbilla.

La ayudó a incorporarse, la tomó de la mano y la besó largamente, como queriendo recuperar su tardada ausencia, respirando el olor de su piel y el suave aroma de su cabello. Besó su rostro y limpió sus lágrimas. Cassandra lo abrazó, apretándose contra su cuerpo, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando ávida el acompasado latir de ese viejo corazón.

La puerta del dojo se abrió suavemente, Joe apareció en la entrada, estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se contuvo, de cualquier manera que la viera la escena era muy extraña: Methos y Cassandra abrazados, besándose con pasión, el Ivanhoe de Methos y la espada de Cassandra botadas en el suelo, el piso y la pared ensangrentados en varias partes, algo del equipo de entrenamiento derribado, algunos palos rotos. Pero ante todo, algo más de qué preocuparse: Darla, la actual vigilante de Cassandra. Se preguntó ¿Qué tanto sabría?, ¿Sabría que Cassandra odiaba a Methos? ¿Habría relacionado de alguna manera a Adam Pierson con Methos?, se dio la vuelta para retirarse, después de todo, ellos estaban aislados en su propio mundo.

Finis


End file.
